


We Must Heal Together

by CommanderGay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Rec, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request of Lexa's fight with Roan and then Clarke treating her wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must Heal Together

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ^.^  
> http://itsthecommander.tumblr.com/

It wasn’t until this moment that Clarke finally realized. It was this very moment, as Lexa faced off against Roan in the middle of the courtyard in front of all of Polis. It wasn’t until Clarke watched Lexa fight for her life and for Clarke’s life; as she was literally fighting _for_ Clarke, putting her own life on the line; as Clarke’s three months of hating the Commander evaporated and was replaced by fear for this girl in front her that she realized how much she still cared for her. It wasn’t until right now as Lexa swung her swords in front of her, blocking every one of Roan’s attacks that Clarke finally realized - or better yet accepted- that she loved her.

She watched with wide and worried blue eyes as Lexa just nearly escaped the powerful swing of Roan’s next attack. Lexa wasn’t the _Heda_ for nothing. She was much more skillful than Clarke had imagined as she spun and ducked and countered Roan’s every move. Clarke couldn’t help but watch in awe and what could only be described as pride. Pride because Lexa was openly fighting for her in front of all to see; showing to everyone that Clarke Griffin was hers and if they wanted her, they would have to go through her. And she wasn’t going to let that happen without a fight.

Awe was soon replaced with terror as Lexa left herself open for just a second. But a second was enough for Roan to get the upper hand and slam his fist into her jaw. The force of the blow caused her turn almost fully around to keep balance, leaving herself completely vulnerable as she composed herself. Roan kicked the back of her legs and she buckled to the ground with a grunt.

“Get up, Lexa. _Get up_.” Clarke mumbled as Roan walked around her.

He swung his spear at her like a baseball bat, connecting it with the back of her head and she fell forward, dropping one of her swords and earning groans throughout the crowd around them. She tried to push herself up but Roan kicked her hard and she rolled further away, clutching her stomach and crying out in pain. The spot she had just been in now stained in blood caught Clarke’s eye and she noticed the girl was now bleeding from her head. Lexa flipped over and pressed her hands to the ground to push herself up. She spit onto the stone and Clarke noted the amount of crimson that joined it. Lexa wiped her mouth and growled loudly and she brought herself onto her knees. Roan took her abandoned sword from the ground and was just in front of her now, her own sword lifted above him for the final attack. Lexa wasn’t looking.

“LEXA LOOK OUT!” Clarke exclaimed.

Lexa looked up in time to see Roan swing down at her. She caught the sword with her bare hands without so much as a wince. Her teeth grit together as she looked fiercely up at Roan. Her lips moved to form words Clarke couldn’t hear and then she brought the butt of her sword up to collide with Roan’s chin. He stumbled back and she jumped to her feet, earning cheers and whistles from a few people in the crowd. She ran toward him, jumped into the air and landed a fist to his face. He dropped to the ground motionless. Lexa stood over him, chest heaving up and down as she looked down at his unconscious body. She turned around and took his spear from the ground before coming back up above him.

“My fight is not with you.” She said to him as she gripped the spear harder and chucked it toward the stage holding the clan leaders before landing at the feet of the Ice Queen herself. The queen didn’t flinch a bit as she glared down at Lexa, who sported a similar glare. “Your son has been spared, Nia. But let it be known that if you or anyone else dare to threaten my coalition, myself, or Clarke again, I will not make this same decision and you will pay with your life.”

She stared up at the queen for a moment more before she turned on her heels and started for her home in the tower. Clarke watched as everyone slowly dispersed. She soon figured it was probably best not to be caught out in the open alone with the Ice Queen around, knowing very well that Lexa’s threat would not phase the woman. She made to follow Lexa back to the tower.

***

Clarke walked into Lexa’s bedroom cautiously to find Lexa with her back facing her and a Healer in front of her.

“I am fine, Paris.” Lexa said to the Healer who seemed to be fighting with her.

“ _Heda_ ,” He said with an exasperated sigh. “You must let me clean your wounds.”

“My wounds are fine.” Lexa said in more of a growl than anything.

Clarke cleared her throat behind them and Lexa turned to find her standing by the entrance.

“Clarke.” Lexa said, slowly getting to her feet.

“Commander, you must stay seated and let me take care of your head.”

“Enough, Paris.” Lexa said, glaring at the man in front her. “Leave us.”

The Healer looked between Lexa and Clarke before he set the rag he held into the bowl of water on the bedside table and walked out, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. “She needs those wounds taken care of.” He says to Clarke quietly before walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving the two girls to stand across the room from one another awkwardly.

It was a few awkward beats until Clarke finally made her first move and walked up to Lexa, who watched her with delicate and cautious eyes.

“Are you going to put a knife to my throat again, Clarke?” Lexa said just above a whisper, she voice failing her at her attempt to not sound affected by Clarke’s closeness.

Clarke ignored the question and instead reached for the wet rag in the bowl. “Sit.” She said.

Lexa ignored the blonde and only stared at her from the few feet apart they were, searching her face for an answer to why she’s here.

“Sit down.” Clarke said, looking at Lexa this time, her eyes both hard and soft at the same time. Lexa obeys this time.

The corner of Lexa’s lip flinched upward in the hint of a smirk as she looked at the rag in Clarke’s hands. “If you’re planning on smothering me to death, I would prefer it to happen with a clean rag, please. They are over by the bath.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m not here to kill you, Lexa.” She takes the last steps toward the Commander and presses the wet rag to her forehead, which is still covered in blood, now dry. Lexa doesn’t say anything, but only looks at the bright blue eyes above her that are focused on their task of cleaning Lexa’s wounds.

After a while of silent work, Clarke has finished cleaning the blood from her head and examines the wound at the back of her head. “It’s not deep.” She said. “It won’t need stitches.”

“I am capable of taking care of myself, Clarke.” Lexa said. “I do not ne-”

“Shut up.” Clarke said, cutting the girl silent as she looked up at her with surprised eyes. Clarke looked down at the wide green eyes and couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips before her own eyes darted down to Lexa’s lips. Her stomach fluttered as she watched Lexa’s tongue snake over her plump bottom lip and she unconsciously licked her own.

Blinking rapidly to bring herself back, she lowered the rag to her mouth, which was stained of blood as well. Lexa pulled back before she could wipe the blood, however. Clarke looked up into the stubborn girl’s eyes and narrowed her own.

“Let me clean you up, Lexa. You look like a mess.”

That wasn’t exactly true. Yes, she was covered in dirt and blood, but Clarke wouldn’t really say she looked like a _mess_. She was beautiful, even in the injured state she was in. The dim light that came through the windows spread across Lexa’s features and turned her green eyes into the deep forest Clarke would sometimes get lost in. Her jaw was colored dark red, a bruise that would soon turn purple. The smear of her black war paint and tangled braids only made her more beautiful if it were even possible. But Clarke didn’t voice that.

“Why are you here, Clarke?” Lexa asked, grabbing Clarke’s arm as it reached toward her again and bringing it away from her face. The contact sent Clarke’s heart racing and Lexa’s breath came out shaky before she let the arm go. “You have avoided me all this time. The last time we spoke, you held a knife to my throat and anger in your voice. Why are you helping me all of a sudden?”

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes, fighting over what to say. Lexa’s continued to try and read anything from her, but it was useless. When Clarke reached the rag back to her lips, Lexa did not fight it, but let the blonde clean the blood from her chin.

“When I was watching the fight,” Clarke started finally and quietly. “I was scared. For you. Roan.. he almost had you.”

“He never had me.” Lexa said back.

Clarke chuckled. “Almost.” She stood up from her couched position in front of Lexa and went the bowl of water to clean the bloody rag. “What’s next?” She asked, turning around.

Lexa hesitated, debating whether she should keep up façade. She gave in, however, wanting more than anything to keep Clarke close and touching her. She slowly and hesitantly turned her palms over to show Clarke the wet fabric of her black gloved hands. Clarke sat on the bed beside Lexa this time, so close that their legs touched and Clarke could feel Lexa’s heavy exhales hit her face. She took one of Lexa’s hands and slowly, delicately pulled the glove off, making sure not to harass the deep cut she assumed was underneath if the blood covering the glove said anything. And she was right. The cut was straight across Lexa’s palm, dark red and wide. She winced at the sight, knowing Lexa must be really hurting, despite her stoic expression. She pulled Lexa’s other glove off just as carefully as the first to reveal an almost identical wound as the other hand.

“Geeze, Lexa.” Clarke breathed as she held Lexa’s hand in front of her, unconsciously rubbing circles against her thumb. Lexa’s breath caught in her throat at the intimate action and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling. Clarke’s eyes were closed as well, though her head was bowed so Lexa couldn’t see. She wanted more than anything to kiss the hand she was holding, but she didn’t. Instead, she let out a shaky breath and started dabbing around the wound, getting as much of the blood away as she could.

When she was done with the cleaning, she put the rag in the bowl again and took the smaller bowl into her hands. This bowl contained a yellowish cream Clarke guessed was a sort of antibiotic cream the Grounders used. She dipped her fingers into the cream and carefully lathered Lexa’s wound with it. Now, Lexa finally flinched, though she tried not to. Her hand retracted just the slightest before she could stop it and Clarke looked up at her in shock.

“Did it hurt?” She asked, worried. Lexa couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped her throat at the look on Clarke’s face.

“I am fine, Clarke.” She said, a small smile tugging at her lips. “It is just cold.”

Clarke’s eyes softened then and she laughed along with Lexa for a second before focusing on her hands again. “Thank you.” She said quietly.

“For what?” Lexa asked.

“For fighting for me.” Clarke said as she started wrapping one of Lexa’s hands. “Because of you, the Ice Queen isn’t torturing me right now.”

“Nia will have to kill me herself before she takes you from here.” _From me._ Lexa doesn’t say the last part. Clarke notices the way her jaw clenches and unclenches.

“She wouldn’t.” Clarke said. “She wouldn’t do it herself.”

“She might.” Lexa said. “To gain the power of _Wanheda_.”

Clarke shutters at the name she was given by the Grounders. “You know that’s not how that goes, right? Gaining some weird power by killing someone else?”

Lexa nods once and looks at Clarke. “Yes, but it’s what my people believe. Clarke, you must listen to me.” Clarke had just finished wrapping Lexa’s other hand and Lexa was free to take Clarke’s shoulders now and lock their eyes. Lexa’s eyes were filled with desperation. “You are not to leave the safety of this tower without me. Not until this all settles and you are safe again.”

Clarke was all but distracted by the close proximity of the Commander’s head to hers and the way her lips moved to fully comprehend what she had said.

“Clarke? Did you hear me?” Lexa asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde

Clarke absentmindedly nodded, her eyes darting from Lexa’s eyes to her lips every five seconds. Lexa took notice of this. Her hands slid up Clarke’s shoulders and took place on either side of Clarke’s neck. Her thumbs caressed her jaw and her eyes darted to Clarke’s full lips as well. But that was all she did. She didn’t dare take the next step and lean in, no. She would leave that to Clarke, if Clarke wanted to.

Clarke brought of her hands up to hold onto Lexa’s forearm, making sure to keep Lexa’s hand on her. The feeling of her fingers against her neck brought back the memories of when Lexa had snaked her hand to the back of Clarke’s neck three months ago and pulled her in for the most gentle of kisses she’d ever experienced. The kiss that took her by surprise but sent her mind whirring and her threw heart out of her chest. She wanted more than anything to feel those lips and that gentle kiss again.

She placed her hand against Lexa’s waist and leaned in until her lips were lightly pressed to Lexa’s. It was everything Clarke had remember and more. Lexa kissed her back with the most delicate and soft kisses that had Clarke’s heart in her throat. She pulled away only to turn her head and press her lips a bit harder, hoping Lexa would understand that this was what she wanted and that it was okay. Lexa understood. She leaned into the kiss as well, her hand sliding up to cup Clarke’s face now. It was a few innocent kisses in when Clarke moved her own hand from Lexa’s arm to the back of her neck and she pressed into the kiss harder, _hungrier_.

Lexa did not hesitate to follow the girl and she flicked her tongue against Clarke’s lips until they parted and granted her access inside. It was when Clarke let out a soft moan into her mouth that Lexa pulled Clarke against her more, her own hand lacing through the blonde locks and pulling lightly at them. The action was rewarded with a pleasurable gasp from Clarke and Lexa moved her lips to Clarke’s neck. Clarke let out a long breath and she kept Lexa’s head against her neck, reveling in the sensation her tongue was giving her.

Soon enough, Clarke pulled Lexa back to onto her lips and she crawled onto her lap, straddling the Commander. She pushed her back onto the bed, Lexa wincing slightly as the action caused her side to ache. Her ribs were surely bruised, though she hadn’t yet seen them. She was sure she and Clarke were only minutes away from doing so.

She was right.


End file.
